


Keeping My Hands Off You

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're the best team out there, and it has everything to do with the fact that Merlin has a "no sex with your partner" policy. Unfortunately for Arthur, he's madly in lust with Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping My Hands Off You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waanderlust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waanderlust/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Merlin and the Olympics belong to their respective creators. Any resemblance to real life people or events is accidental. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement of Merlin or the Olympics is intended.
> 
> Prompt: It's driving Arthur mad, practicing the doubles skating routine with Merlin, seeing him in tight costumes and spending hours together. Yes, Arthur gets to hold and touch Merlin, but it's not in the way he really wants to. Hence... It's driving Arthur mad!


End file.
